My Inspiration
by difficile
Summary: AU. Balthier/Vaan. The last thing a twenty-year-old Vaan thought he'd be in NYC was a nude model, and the last thing Balthier thought he'd be doing was enjoying photographing such a subject. All in all, it weighed out quite nicely. Rated M for a REASON.


**A/N: This fic is for silvershell, because she gave me this _amazing _idea and encouraged and helped me through it until four in the morning two days straight. She also got to pick wardrobes (NOT THAT THEY REALLY MATTER IN THIS FIC LAWL). Don't you wish you could do that?**

**Warnings: Beautiful men naked. Not in any way suggestive – ****THERE IS NO SEX. I REPEAT, NO SEX.**** Nothing sexual in any way. This is all for artistic purposes and not for…arousal… o.O I enjoyed writing this and portraying the beauty of the human body that is usually forgotten in today's modern society.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy XII, Calvin Klein, Canon, or Nikon.**

* * *

**My Inspiration**

_Comme une icône,  
Sous le Nikon tu tournes._

(Alizee – "Fifty Sixty")

* * *

Late fall in New York City was usually merciful to any resident who was fond of not-so-freezing weather; albeit it wasn't exactly _warm_ by any means, it was a part of the season that was cherished because of the colors and cool days. Leaves fluctuating between pigments, falling to the pavement from the trees lining the busy streets to be stepped on by the myriads of people rushing through.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

The sound of sneakers quickly tapping on the pavement and crushing the stiff leaves was barely heard over the rest of the busybodies of the city. Noticed or not, the blonde twenty-year-old continued his hurried trek, weaving in and out of apathetic pedestrians until finally arriving at his destination.

_Don & Jean Modeling Co._

Vaan looked up at the big silver letters protruding from the top of two sets of revolving doors, and took in a breath.

"_Look confident. Stand up straight," _he mentally coached himself before placing his hands on the gold-plated grip and pushing through. The light sound of a mainstream song reached Vaan's ears and the heat settings of the building was welcomed by his chilled exterior. Blue eyes scanned the premise – plush leather couches surrounded polished wood tables covered in magazines the company sponsored. He then turned towards the front desk and slowly approached the young redhead woman sitting by a computer.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile, and the woman glanced up from typing just for a moment to give him a half-assed salutation.

"Hello. What are you here for?"

Vaan drummed his fingers on the wooden desk. "I have a photoshoot today."

"With?" the woman inquired, still typing on the keyboard with her over-manicured nails. A nervous laugh met her ears and she paused again, looking up at the young man with an unamused look.

"Well, the thing is… They didn't exactly tell me. They said there were two pending photographers, and to just give you my name when I came," he explained, eyes trained on the polished wood. The woman merely nodded and turned back to the monitor.

"Your name?" she asked, fingers ready on the keys.

"Vaan G-" the blonde started, not even getting a chance to utter his last name before the woman had typed the words faster than he had said them.

"Third floor, the only studio there. Just wait outside until your time," she explained, green eyes never leaving the screen. Blinking and bewildered, Vaan muttered a thank-you and headed towards the elevator.

"_It's hard to believe I'm really going through with this,"_ Vaan pondered as he pressed the number for the third floor, "_I mean… if I don't like it, I can always go back to catalog modeling."_

It wasn't until Vaan's agent had actually gone out on such a limb to suggest nude modeling that the blonde had really digested the idea. People always told him he had a beautiful body and face, but Vaan always thought those features were good with… clothes.

_Not_ by themselves. However, with a few days of considering, Vaan thought he'd try it - once – to see if it really would do him justice like his agent claimed.

"_Artistic nude would be perfect for you. Your face has that perfect aura of innocence that most photos of that style lack today. The photographers will love you. Try it – just once. And if you don't like it, come back to Calvin Klein."_

The words of his overly eager agent echoed through Vaan's mind as he passed the second floor. Nervously he shifted weight from one foot to the other, trying to calm himself. Being completely nude in front of a stranger was unnerving, to say the least. Just because he had a nice body didn't mean he felt confident in himself to be _au naturale_ in front of a complete stranger.

Ah, another factor to add to his list – his photographer. The thought had been bugging him ever since he made the decision a week ago. What would he or she look like? Would it be a man or a woman? Old or young? Condescending, impatient… or kind and understanding? Vaan was a total fledgling at _this_ business, and he himself had no idea how he was going to act once in front of the lenses and diffusers.

Vaan was secretly hoping for a young man, around his age (though the case was rare, and he realized this with much chagrin), though the chances for having his way with a photographer was rather slim to none. The blue-eyed man fidgeted with the pockets of his cornflower-colored overcoat as the elevator reached the third floor with a light 'ding'.

Forcing himself to act like a sane human being, Vaan stepped onto the third floor and looked around.

It was simply a room with four large windows overlooking the city – a couch and several chairs ornamented the hardwood floor (polished to the point that Vaan could see his own reflection). He then took notice of a door in one corner that read, '**Models and Photographers **_**Only**_' in silver letters. To his left, a staircase spiraled down, and Vaan assumed that lead back down to the lobby. But all in all… no one else was in the room. A black clock hung between two windows, and Vaan took note that he was fifteen minutes early.

He unbuttoned the only three buttons on his overcoat and shrugged it off, placing it on the couch by the window before he took a seat on the leather cushions. With a small smile, Vaan felt the midmorning sun's rays break through the glass and glaze his skin with a pleasant warmth. He slowly entered some sort of lulling trance, cerulean eyes staring absentmindedly into space as he wondered about the upcoming events of that day.

_Click._

The familiar sound of a camera snapping a photo reached Vaan's ears and he blinked, looking up from his trance and meeting the unfamiliar face of another man. He was tall and certainly rugged, with faint stubble and gelled back, blonde hair that reached to mid-neck. His eyes were dark, but kind. Vaan stood from his seat and smiled shyly, noticing that the older man must have snapped a photo while he was daydreaming.

"You looked so natural in that light; I couldn't resist," the man said; his voice was deep, and slightly rasped. Vaan merely let out a little laugh while rubbing his arm, fishing for a reply.

"Thanks…" he muttered, taking in the rest of the other's exterior; he was donned in an ivory-colored suit with a mauve collared shirt protruding through his unbuttoned overcoat. To say the least, very professional. "A-are you…" Vaan started to inquire before the other approached him with an outstretched hand after placing his Nikon on a nearby table.

"Yes, I will be your photographer for today's session. I am Basch Ronsenburg," he said, and Vaan took his hand and gripped it slightly, shaking it with a dazed look on his face.

"I'm Vaan… nice to meet you," Vaan blinked again, and reluctantly met the gaze of Basch; he looked in his late thirties or even early forties… not really what Vaan was hoping for.

_Don't make such quick judgments… He looks really nice. Age…has nothing to do with it._

It was just the fact that Vaan was going to be naked in front of this man in a few minutes that unnerved him so. If only he could find some way to stall for time…

"Vaan, might I ask your age?" Basch's voice threw Vaan from his thoughts and the shorter of the two blondes gave a small grin.

"Only if I can ask yours."

A chuckle was his reply and Basch answered, "Thirty-eight."

"Twenty."

"I thought around there," Basch said more to himself than Vaan, who was feeling less at ease despite the small talk. He turned his head minutely to the side, gazing back out at the sprawling city beneath him. Not even the faint ding of the elevator caught his attention as he dazed off again.

However, a certain _delicious _voice certainly grabbed him from his not-so-interesting staring contest with New York City as soon as it reached his ears. The man spoke as soon as the elevator door opened.

"Ah, Basch. I see you've kept him busy for the time being – good. I feared my late arrival would have made such an important date null-and-void," a lightly-British-accented voice echoed through the room, and the two blondes turned to lay eyes on a russet-haired, prepossessing man with an eye for style. Clad in a gray, torso-length jacket lined with two large pockets on each side and a form-fitting black turtleneck, he was certainly a startling contrast to the rather conservative Basch. Black skinny jeans and pearl black Oxford toecaps (polished to a ridiculous degree) finished off the lower half. Vaan took in every detail at least twice, already becoming fond of this man but at the same time quite confused of the situation at hand. Two photographers indeed… How would this transpire?

He glanced over at Basch and immediately took note of his austere expression. "Balthier, you are late."

"Oh?" the man blinked, running a hand through his wind-blown, slightly spiked brown locks. "That happens when one is as popular as I. Hold this for me, will you?" the man called Balthier said offhandedly as he took off his jacket and held it expectantly to the older blonde.

Basch let out a small, disgruntled noise and crossed his arms, attempting to berate the obviously younger male with a slight glare. Noting this discreetly, Balthier merely sighed and tossed his jacket by Vaan's on the couch, along with his leather messenger bag. Basch's gaze followed Balthier and he continued to speak.

"This session was already set for eleven o'clock this morning. And as the photographer, you should be here fifteen minutes early. Showing up late, especially when new to the business, is not a wise choice."

"And I realize this with much chagrin, as you must know. However, a prior arrangement got me in quite a fix. We all have those days, do we not? I figured you of all people would understand such a concept." Balthier retorted in a charming tone, and his hazel eyes looked over at the silent bystander as he situated his bag so the contents would not spill.

"Though it is understandable," Basch started, taking silent note of the newfound curiosity sparkling in Balthier's eyes as he looked over at Vaan, "you'd be best off for today and maybe next time make it on the proper time frame."

Eyes leaving Vaan, Balthier turned back to Basch, "_Oh contraire_, Basch. If I recall correctly, Sheri assigned this photoshoot session to _me_, and it started at approximately eleven o'clock, like you said."

Balthier paused a moment before glancing at the clock behind him.

"It is ten fifty-nine. I see she took me for granted to be late, the dear Sheri, and had you come in case I didn't show," he chuckled, shaking his head. "But as you can see, Basch, I am here – in the flesh, at ten fifty-nine and," he paused again, looked at the clock, and turned back with a cocky grin on his features, "fifty-seven seconds."

Vaan couldn't help it – a small chuckle bubbled past his lips and he fought down the grin on his features with poor effort. Balthier was quite the smart-aleck. Basch merely blinked, glancing at Vaan, before letting out a sigh.

"You are incorrigible, Balthier."

"Ah, and you flatter me. Good day to you, Basch," Balthier indirectly stated. "Your exit to stage right awaits you."

With one final disapproving look to Balthier, Basch turned to Vaan. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I apologize for the mix up."

Vaan smiled a bit and nodded once, feeling odd to have finally spoken after such an argument (though light) just occurred – and over _him_. "It's…it's fine. Nice meeting you, too. See you around." Vaan finished as Basch turned, picked up his Nikon, and walked down the stairs.

After the sound of Basch's footsteps were no longer heard, Balthier let out a melodramatic sigh and rubbed his temple. "Quite a fight he puts up, eh? He must've fancied you quite well, though I hardly blame him," Balthier commented, turning to Vaan with a smile – not a cocky grin, but a rather sincere smile that Vaan grabbed and tucked away in his secret treasure box of things he'd like to remember, things he'd like to see again. The blonde merely chuckled in reply. Balthier then outstretched his arm and Vaan took notice of the black angora-wool of the turtleneck hugging his perfectly-framed body.

"A proper introduction is at hand, no? I am Balthier Bunansa, and _I _will be your photographer today.."

Vaan, in turn, reached out to Balthier's larger, slightly darker hand and enjoyed the warmth resonating from the skin as his fingers grazed the other's. But instead of a shake, Balthier tenderly took hold of Vaan's fingers and guided the blonde's hand to his caramel-colored lips in a chaste kiss. Blue eyes unblinking, Vaan somehow found the strength to reply without melting to the floor like overused putty as the tingling sensation sent warm shivers up his spine.

"Vaan," he stated, his voice stiff.

"A pleasure, Vaan. Shall we get started, then?" Balthier asked, motioning towards the door Vaan noticed when he first entered the room. The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but only stuttered a half-reply as he fished for the proper words.

_Is he going to watch me undress?_ the blonde thought almost fearfully, ears turning a pinkish tint at the thought. Sensing this, Balthier's lips stretched into an almost understanding grin.

"I will wait out here while you get ready. Knock once you are," the brunette suggested, and Vaan nodded before walking towards the white door with a look on his face resembling that of a prisoner heading to his gas chamber.

On entering, Vaan found that the photoshoot room was similar to the ones he was used to, albeit this one was exceptionally larger and… much plainer. Usually Vaan was accustomed to an enlarged photo backdrop, but the one in this room was plain white – the model assumed it was most likely for digital after-effects to alter the background in different ways. At least four photo-umbrellas varying in shapes and sizes surrounded the sheets from different angles, and Vaan winced already as he anticipated the flashes. On the hardwood floor Vaan's eyes focused on the several silk sheets lying about, and once again he felt his ears get warm as he realized he'd soon be in those sheets… naked.

_Get over it… this photoshoot only lasts an hour. You'll be back in your clothes in no time._ Vaan attempted to reassure himself, looking around the room to take in more details.

Blue eyes took notice of the one window in the room, covered in a black tarp to keep out the natural light and allowing the photo-umbrellas and diffusers to do the work when it came to lighting.

His mind then wandered to Balthier, who seemed much younger than Basch – at least by ten years. It was rather reassuring, and the man seemed quite humorous… so maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

That is, if said photographer wasn't so dashingly attractive.

Although Vaan was a model and was practically showered with compliments every day by friends and passerbys alike, he was nothing compared to the spectacle of Balthier. His profile was strong and masculine… and his _voice._ Was he from London? Vaan decided he'd ask, but first he needed to… "get started" before Balthier became impatient.

Reluctantly he unbuttoned his crimson shirt before slipping it over his head and tossing it to the ground. His belt, pants, and briefs soon followed until the blonde found himself completely without coverage of any kind. Vaan did a quick facepalm before retaining some sort of composure and approached the door, knocking lightly to inform Balthier he… was ready to get started.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? Just stand here naked…?_ he wondered

Vaan somehow set his mind to treat this situation like any regular photoshoot and to just try and imagine he had clothes on.

Such an attempt was failing miserably as Balthier opened the door, a Canon camera and messenger bag in hand. He did his best to make Vaan feel comfortable right off the bat by not raking his eyes up and down the young man's lithe body… just yet. He entered the room and took in the atmosphere like Vaan did, before shutting it behind him.

"All right. Let me get set up here. You…try and make yourself comfortable by the backdrop," Balthier suggested, and Vaan resisted the urge to retort _easy for you to say._

However, Vaan complied and headed over to the sheets, awkwardly sitting down and staring at the ground as if it were the most wondrous thing in the world. He could hear Balthier adjusting the tripods and angles of the lights by the umbrellas, but Vaan made no move to look up.

"If I make you feel uncomfortable in any way, don't hesitate to inform me," Balthier stated as he placed his Canon on the tripod with the tender care of a sincere photographer. Vaan nodded in reply, not trusting his voice to reassure his answer.

After a moment of silence, Vaan looked up and was rather surprised to see the brunette staring at him with a contemplative look on his face. Balthier's brown eyes lay on Vaan's face before traveling to his torso, where they lingered for a moment before the photographer came to life and approached another diffuser.

"You look good in any light, really, but I believe _this_ would do you some justice," he commented, angling the light so that it eliminated several shadows on Vaan's upper body. Vaan winced slightly as the light reflected up to his face, but he quickly got used to it and began to feel more confident in talking to the charming man.

"Balthier, where are you from?" Vaan found the courage to ask as his photographer approached the tripod again. Small talk would ease the tension, right? Adjusting the large lens with delicate fingers, Balthier chuckled.

"London, as you might've guessed. Though the accent's a bit choppy for the reason of being raised in South Africa."

Vaan's eyebrows rose, certainly surprised. "Wow, South Africa?"

"Never would have guessed, hm?"

Vaan chuckled, fidgeting with the soft sheets around him. "Not really."

_Snap._

_Flash!_

Vaan looked up and over at Balthier, who grinned unabashedly and shrugged. "Test shot. I liked the natural pose."

The blonde blinked, blue and red and purple lights dancing before his eyes. After a moment of focusing, Vaan cocked his head to the side. Apparently conversation lulled him into relaxation… however, the blonde suddenly realized (after somehow forgetting for a few moments) that he was devoid of clothing, his shoulders tensed and he focused on one corner of the room. Balthier, who was bent over slightly and adjusting his lens, noticed this with silent amusement.

"It's a good thing you're stuck with me today; Basch's tactics with artist nude contrasts much from mine – and mine, quite personally, is better."

Vaan looked over at Balthier and grinned, trying to force his mind away from his redundant modesty. "What makes you think that?" he almost teased, and Balthier chuckled as he snapped another surprise photo, capturing a rare grin.

"Because… Basch doesn't understand the reason of artistic nude, the beauty of it."

Vaan raised a skeptical brow. "Enlighten me, then, of the beauty of it."

Balthier paused a moment, leaving his tripod and approaching Vaan. Blue eyes widened a fraction as the other man knelt down beside him. The blonde felt his face get red at the closer proximity between he – a naked and embarrassed model – and his attractive photographer. His eyes searched the other, wondering when he'd back off so Vaan could breathe like a normal human being instead of tiny quick inhales. With each small breath Vaan took, however, he cherished the scent of lime, cedar leaves and mandarin exuding from the other's body… exotic. It relaxed him, but not enough to make his exterior relax sufficiently. The close proximity of Balthier to his body was driving him mad.

With a light sigh, Balthier's hand reached out and grasped Vaan's shoulder gently, positioning him at a certain angle that satisfied the man. After being lost in his own world of important aspects of angles, he chose to answer with a thoughtful tone to his voice – his eyes still trained on Vaan's collarbone.

"Artistic nude is not meant to arouse. It is, contrary to popular belief, here to accentuate the beauty of the human body in ways that are ignored in modern society today. Nudity is something that is looked at as repulsive, despite the ideas of the human body being a beautiful thing," he explained softly, his thumb making slow circles around Vaan's shoulder in an attempt to inadvertently relax Vaan. The blonde wondered if Balthier could hear his pounding heart as the simple touches made his insides churn.

"Basch understands that concept, but he doesn't pursue it. I've seen his works before. They lack aestheticism," Balthier continued, leaning back to study the rest of Vaan's body.

"Lean back on your hands, if you please, and tilt your chin up like so," Balthier wandered from the other subject and his touch left Vaan's shoulder. The blonde instantly missed the warmth on his cold body but the craving was soon filled again as Balthier's thumb and index finger cupped his chin and tilted it upwards slightly. Vaan cursed himself silently for his pinkening cheeks and closed his eyes briefly.

"Good… now hold that pose – with your eyes closed… And Vaan, _do_ try to look relaxed," Balthier requested, leaving Vaan's side completely and heading back over to the camera. Once again Vaan felt the urge to reply, _easy for you to say._

_Snap._

_Flash._

_Snap._

_Flash._

_Snap._

_Flash._

Three quick photos before Balthier adjusted the lighting on the other side of Vaan.

"Back to your question though…" he continued as he approached Vaan again, much to the blonde's chagrin. "To me, artistic nude is to bring out the purity and innocence of accepting the most natural thing, and to have the model portray as if being such – completely natural – is a normal thing."

"B-because it should be?" Vaan asked, stuttering unintentionally as Balthier moved one of Vaan's smooth legs down to the sheets.

"Exactly," Balthier finished, a smile on his face as he looked up at Vaan. The blonde could tell he was passionate about what he did with just that look, and he felt himself smiling as well. A silence stretched between them before Balthier spoke again, his own hazel eyes boring into Vaan's blue-green.

Silently Vaan wished he could be looked at that way every day.

"You have lovely eyes; let's accentuate those as well. What an unusual color blend," the brunette commented brushing a few strands of flaxen locks from Vaan's face and tucking it behind his ear. The intimate contact made Vaan's heart pound against his chest in so many ways – embarrassment, excitement, giddiness…

Vaan was so caught in his own daze that he barely noticed Balthier leave his side again, going back to his camera.

…The blonde never thought he'd feel as though he was fighting for attention over a camera, but there was a first time for everything.

Balthier leaned back down and licked his dry lips. "Place your left hand on your bent knee and just relax back on the other hand –_ relax_." Balthier stressed with a grin, and Vaan found himself chuckling as well just for the sake of breaking the awkward moment. The blonde sighed and let his shoulders droop, tilting his head down and looking at the camera with a vague look on his face.

"I like that pose; keep your head there. Now… as for expression. Think of something that makes you happy, and hold that in your mind. We want your eyes to shine. Body is not all of artistic nude."

Vaan thought for a moment, fluctuating between ideas as Balthier's words were digested into his mind. There wasn't a lot that made him truly happy – he had a few friends, they shared a few good times… but there was something in Vaan's heart that he was always missing, something that always impaired him from smiling that winning smile.

And as he stumbled upon this epiphany of what it was exactly that he was missing, Vaan grasped it and held it tight within his mind.

Though he was still so young… it wasn't a crime to want a lover, right? That was something Vaan always craved, deep down. Not many people knew he was gay, and he wasn't that eager to go out to gatherings for that orientation, either. But he never really had someone to fill that shadow that he always found himself beside, found himself kissing and holding…loving.

And so with much eagerness, Vaan decided he'd do a test, and replaced that shadow with the body and soul of his photographer – Balthier Bunansa.

Without realizing it, Vaan was sucked in instantly, caught in a fantasy like no other, and began to wonder thing he'd never wondered before… taking in details and spitting out stories.

_What would his hair feel like? I bet it's soft, even though he gels it. How does he smell so good, anyway? It makes him so tempting to touch. And… he's so passionate. I bet he'd be an incredible kisser. Just a guess, though…_

Vaan's heart leaped as he thought of Balthier's lips covering his own in an amorous kiss. He could practically feel the other's touch on him again as he pictured them embracing, the alluring scent of cedar leaves and mandarin exuding from mocha skin. And then the words exchanged, though almost ludicrous because of the amount of time they knew each other,

"_I love you."_

Vaan replayed this fantasy over and over again, completely content with wading in it for all eternity. Who knew he'd be smitten over his photographer, and so soon? He never was one to believe in love at first sight.

But seeing is believing.

And he was certainly seeing.

Balthier, on the other hand, still had his eye focused through the viewfinder and on Vaan's lithe and glowing form, quickly taking note of the look in Vaan's eyes that portrayed something even Balthier – who had traveled the world almost in his twenty-five years of living – had never seen before. He paused for a moment, finger placed on the execute button, truly wondering what was going through his model's head.

The russet-haired man took this brilliant opportunity to snap at least five photos, having the chance to adjust his zoom several times without Vaan being thrown from his daze – and what a daze it was.

Once Balthier was satisfied with the photos, he stood back up and looked thoughtfully at the lovely boy with the silk sheets pooled around his hips. Brown eyes widened as Balthier realized again how beautiful his subject was – and not just any beauty, but _natural_ beauty. Something that Balthier never could seem to find in his years of photographing models from all over the world – London, Paris, Rome… and here he was, in New York City, with one of the youngest models he'd ever worked with, and Balthier found himself growing fonder and fonder of Vaan with every passing moment.

_Could I ever make you look like that? Would I be enough?_ he found himself pondering, approaching Vaan with light footsteps.

"Vaan," he whispered, trying not to break the rare tranquility between them, "what are you thinking of?"

Blinking slowly, Vaan's eyes traveled up to Balthier and he grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Eyebrows raising, Balthier elaborated, "Actually, I would. The expression…that was… incredible," Balthier commented, sitting beside Vaan on the silk sheets. Vaan's eyes widened and he looked away, previous daze lost and the old, shy Vaan back again.

"Ah, and now it's gone – what happened?" Balthier mused, tracing Vaan's arm with the outside of his index finger.

Vaan let out a snort and rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like it's easy._ You're_ not the one naked in front of a complete stranger."

Balthier blinked, falling into silence. The look on his face was an austere one, and Vaan could tell the brunette was in deep thought, as if replaying those words over and over again while fishing for a reply. Fearing he had offended Balthier by comparing him to a complete stranger, Vaan opened his mouth to speak before Balthier beat him to it.

"Perhaps we should fix that then, shall we?" Balthier replied, standing up and wasting no time in peeling the tight black turtleneck over his head and tossing it haphazardly to the ground before Vaan could even utter a protest.

"B-Balthier. It's all right, really. I—"

"Now now, Vaan. I wouldn't want it to be unfair." Balthier interrupted, unbuckling his black leather belt and having it join his turtleneck, followed by black skinny jeans and undergarments.

Vaan didn't mean to stare – really, he didn't.

But it was rather impossible to avoid.

Balthier was toned to perfection; lightly tanned, broad shoulders and even a hint of abs peeking through the blemish-free skin. His chest was vacant of any hair, just like Vaan's, as well as his legs. Vaan swallowed and reluctantly tore his eyes from the god above him, and could have sworn he heard his heartbeat echo in the room.

"Now we're even, wouldn't you say?" Balthier asked as he picked up his clothes and put them by the door next to Vaan, who didn't reply. How could he be so confident?

The brunette approached the other nude male and, acting completely natural, had Vaan pose differently.

The blonde didn't know what made it any different, but the way Balthier touched him now made him want to sigh in contentment. There was a profound affection in these light touches, and Vaan felt himself moving effortlessly in whichever direction Balthier silently instructed him to do. He felt the silk sheets pool over his hips and Balthier then tucked them around his legs before adjusting Vaan's face again to look down. The silence between them was not awkward – it was filled with passing thoughts of newfound virtue and silent questioning of assumed feelings.

Feeling himself act upon impulse, Vaan tore from Balthier's hold and looked up, only to meet the waiting lips of the brunette in a chaste and almost accidental kiss.

_Almost._

It was short lived but tender in it's quick sincerity, and Vaan backed off with a surprised look on his face. All he had wanted to do was look in Balthier's eyes.

He never thought it would've escalated to _that_. But Balthier had leaned forward… _Balthier_ had initiated it.

And that made Vaan's heart leap like it never had before. They gazed at each other for a long while, both men trying to read the emotions of the other while attempting to hold back on shared impulses to continue the touches and sweet affection.

Balthier was the epitome of confidence, of natural masculine grace – Vaan never thought he'd ever kiss someone like the brunette, though… semi-accidental. But it happened, and it was beautiful, and it was a dream come true. Vaan let out a breath and smiled abashedly, looking down at the silk sheets. Words were not exchanged between them – for the didn't need to be. Both men knew their incentive now, both men knew the feelings between them. And so silently, and with much disinclination, Balthier stood from his place adjacent to Vaan and went back to his camera.

Clearing his throat, he broke the silence with a soft tone to his voice – gentle, fragile.

"Lay down on your back, Vaan, and keep one arm outstretched over your head."

Feeling as though he wasn't even there anymore, Vaan complied. He heard Balthier take the camera off the tripod and the man approached him, hovering over his body with the lens focused on his face. Vaan never thought he would have obeyed anyone like this until Balthier uttered the words,

"Smile."

And with a stretch of the lips, Vaan beamed at the camera with his blonde locks fanned out around his head and the white silk sheets surrounding his radiant body.

"Ah. Beautiful… truly. You are one of a kind." Balthier whispered, and Vaan felt his heart skip several beats as Balthier adjusted his zoom to get a waist-up shot and then several full bodies at different angles.

"Now close your eyes again… like you're asleep. Lean your head to the side."

Vaan did so without hesitation, his eyelids falling shut. Balthier approached him again, leaning in to get several head shots before moving out.

"Lovely, lovely…"

The blonde thought he could bask in these compliments forever. No one had ever made him feel so beautiful, so comfortable, so natural with himself. He wanted to keep this feeling by his side forever. He wanted to keep _Balthier_ by his side forever, too. But could he really have that? Did he really deserve him?

A lone tear tumbled down Vaan's cherub-like face as he thought of what life would be like, just for a while, if he and Balthier could build a relationship far past a photographer and model. He thought of future kisses, of lovemaking, of tender smiles and caresses.

Balthier took this perfect moment to capture at least ten other photos from far and close, heart leaping at these emotions coming from the younger male.

"Vaan," he whispered, and found himself asking again, "What are you thinking of?"

Vaan opened his blue-green eyes and smiled at Balthier.

"_You_." he replied just as quietly, and the brunette leaned down to kiss Vaan again, a bit longer this time, before parting.

"How flattering…" the photographer commented with a fond smile, caressing Vaan's face as if it was the most precious piece of porcelain in the world. Vaan rested his own hand over Balthier's and smiled himself, sitting up from his laying position. Clearing his throat again and placing his camera aside, Balthier inquired,

"Might I request another photo session with you again, Vaan?" he asked quietly, his nose almost touching the other's.

Vaan's lips turned into an impish grin. "Let's discuss it over dinner."

"Upper East Side?"

"Perfect with me."

"Then 'tis perfect for me."

* * *

_À East Village,  
On est tous jeune  
Emmene moi, taxi jaune  
La d'où vient la légende._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: You can look up the translation to this song on google. **


End file.
